The Return of Rumor
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Rumor returns to take care of the villains and Batman. It's up to JoJo and Angel to stop him. Joker/Batman Harley/Ivy Two-Face/Riddler Batman The Animated Series Version
1. Chapter 1

_AN: so this is part of the new story called "The return of Rumor" in which Rumor returns to take care of the villains and Batman. It's up to JoJo and Angel to stop him. Joker/Batman Harley/Ivy Two-Face/Riddler_

Illusion is Jennie's hero name if you are confused

Also there will be two story's of this. B:TAS version and The Batman Version

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Angel/Ana and JoJo/Josie. Illusion/Jennie goes to JoJo91210

Warnings: none T rated

Summary: _Rumor returns to take care of the villains and Batman. It's up to JoJo and Angel to stop him. Joker/Batman Harley/Ivy Two-Face/Riddler_

* * *

Angel stood on the building the wind blowing her hair. Gotham was quiet for a change, no screaming, no gun shots goings off, and no sirens. Crossing her arms she pressed her lips together creating a thin line. It had been like this a lot lately. Something was wrong.

It was too quiet.

She knew Joker had been a lot of the reason there was chaos. that clown drove Gotham insane! But ever since he and Batman had finally admitted their attraction towards one and other the clown had stopped causing trouble. Joker was still crazy and chaotic but he didn't mess with Gotham anymore and she knew the reason to. He had gotten the one thing he wanted. Batman.

That was why the clown constantly did crimes and shenanigans, it was all to get closer to Batman. Sure now and then Joker actually had a evil plot but it was always directed at the police and all people who had cheated or humiliated him. But threatening to make all of Gotham laugh was all to get closer to his Batsy. Angel then grinned. And if had worked to.

Shaking her head Angel went back to watching Gotham but a voice came out of the darkness "quiet day isn't it?" JoJo asked coming into view her blonde hair slightly shining from the sun.

Nodding her head Angel bit her lips and looked uneasy

"A little to quiet if you ask me" Angel mussed out and scowled. JoJo snickered "you sound just like Bats right now" She joked. Angel rolled her eyes and glared

"I'm being serious!"

JoJo sighed and nodded "I know" JoJo apologized "but your right thought..." JoJo went beside Angel to get a better look at all of Gotham "it is too quiet..."

Angel looked at JoJo with a tiny hint of worry but more so confusion "it's not like crime to take a break..." She shook her head "I've already took Joker, Harley and Ivy out of the picture of bad guys. And you know about Two-face and Riddler. But that still leaves people like Catwoman, penguin, Bane, killer crock , scarecrow and others. All of them are either in Arkham or planing something" Angel sat down as did JoJo.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen some of the villains I named in awhile..." She pondered with JoJo for awhile. Angel didn't want to admit it but in her gut she knew something was wrong. She spoke up "the last villain I saw was Bane and that was two weeks ago. All other crimes have just been robberies" Angel turned to JoJo "if they had escaped Arkham we would have known by now" This was starting to bother her now.

"I doubt their still in Arkham..." JoJo muttered "they usually escape in a week or so" Sighing heavily a thought came in to her mind "Angel!" JoJo says a little worried at the thought. A bad idea came to her mind, and she knew it could be the source to all thier problems.

"Yeah?" Angel asked worriedly

"What happened to Rumor?" JoJo asked.

As those words left JoJo's mouth she paled and felt goosebumps creep up her arms. "He got out of Arkham..." Realization hit them both hard "Oh god! He has them" Angel panicked while JoJo grabbed her shoulders

"Pull yourself together Angel"

Angel breathed in and out "I'm not panicking about that! He might do something to Joker Batman and illusion!"

JoJo's eyes widened "but as you said he's after criminals and Joker isn't really a criminal anymore. And illusion, Batman, and Robin are good.

Angel shook her head "Rumor will still come, he'll try to get all of us. He hates Batman and us for not stopping all criminals. He hates is for not killing them. He'll be after us all"

JoJo's eyes turned red "but we won't let him. Me you illusion, Joker, Bats, robin, and batgirl will bring him down"

Angel smirked darkly. "And if he thinks that he can mess with us he has another thing coming" her eyes turned red and her dark angel wings sprouted out of her back.

Just as she was about to fly off to Wayne manner with JoJo she remembered something "JoJo..." Worried she turned to her

"Yeah?" JoJo replies tilting her head. She felt a bit nervous at what Angel was about to say or ask.

"What about Riddler and Two-Face" JoJo face palmed herself before sighing

"I'm sure you know that after the whole love plan I took them to my place" JoJo says while crossing her arms

Angel nodded "yeah"

"Well humans can't stay there without turning dark themselves...so I had to bring them back here"

Angel groaned "so their in Gotham?"

JoJo nodded solemnly "yeah..." She sighed

"When was the last time you saw them?" Angel asked. Two-Face and riddler where part of her family to. If they got hurt she would never forgive herself. They were all part of the family

"Right when I left..." JoJo says reassuringly to Angel

"Alright then, we need to go get them and the others"

JoJo cracked her knuckles while stretching "okay so who first?"

Angel sighed desperately "we need to go get Harvey and Eddie first...they don't have much protection. Bats, Joker, and illusion can take care of them selfs. Especially illusion with her ghost powers."

Angel and JoJo both floated up and headed to find Eddie and Harvey


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm verry sorry for updating this so late, I've been busy with final test coming up soon and I haven't been writing a lot because of it. I'm also sorry for the chapter being so short and cruddy... _

_anyway please injoy this next chap ❤ and just ignore the shortness and shit like that. _

_(Abd yes Jenni/Illusion will be in the next chap) _

* * *

They quickly flew off to find Eddie and Harvey, the two of them would be in trouble if they didn't find them soon. "I swear if he has them..." JoJo growled with her fist clinched tightly. No body was going to mess with her family and get away with it! Turning to Angel, JoJo nearly gasped at the sight. She looked so pale...

"You alright?" JoJo spoke up worriedly. Angel looked like she was a vampire, her skin looked almost as white as Joker and that was something bad. With her eyes clouded from confusion and shook Angel turned to her and nodded uneasily and hesitantly said "I-I think so..."

She hardly ever got this feeling before..it had happened every so often with Austin. Neither of them said anything else until they reached JoJo's house. "You know you don't have to live hear, you can always come to the mansion" Angel said like the good friend she was. JoJo chuckled before unlocking the door

"Bats would hate having two other villains In the house. And you know that Angel" JoJo said shaking her head as she imagined Bats having to deal with Two-face and Riddler They both walked in to a fairly nice house, it wasn't the best but it was better than nothing. The house was for standard people, aka middle class

"Eddie, Harv you here?" JoJo asked loudly

A husky, deep voice answered sarcastically "why wouldn't we be?" Rolling her eyes JoJo sighed out relived "thank god!" Riddler came out beside Two-face his face slightly pink with swollen lips. JoJo didn't say anything about it, she knew what was going on. They lived together for Pete's sake!

The geeky genius looked concerned at JoJo. Why was she relived that they were here? They were here usually everyday...

"Is something happening" he asked while crossing his arms. Riddler then noticed Angel in the back ground "If you brought Angel here, that means something is happening" Riddler pointed out. JoJo sighed while turning to Angel "you tell them" she says

With a groan Angel spoke up "Okay, so I noticed while i was on patrol that Gotham's villains are starting to disappear. Not to long ago Rumor got out of Arkham...I think you know where I'm getting to" The room was silent as the two males nodded which caused the atmosphere to quickly change from peaceful, to anxious and nervous.

"So you think that Rumor is behind it?" Two-face asked while thinking about the things that added up. With a distressed sigh and a groan "truthfully I do" Angel answered grimly.

Two-Face and Riddler looked at each other sharing the same thought, then back to JoJo and Angel. They were both thinking the same exact thing. "And what do you want us to do?"

JoJo grinned "help us beat his-"

"Ass" Two-face finished for her

Angel nodded "yep! Especially if he does something to Bats and Joker!" she growled evilly. Her eyes turning red at the very idea of them in pain because of the damn Rumor.

"I'm going to go check and see if their alright, Eddie, Harv, you need a ride?" With that said Angel pulled out a set of keys.

"And what would that go to?" Riddler inquired with curiosity.

Angel smirked. They were gonna love this! "My plane of course!" She exclaimed in excitement at the idea of Gotham looking at the sky to see The great two-face and Riddler flying in a plane as if they were just normal people and didn't have a criminal background.

"You have a plane?" Two-Face said gawking. "Yeah, it's good for me to escape if I'm injured and can't fly" she said with a shrug.

"So you wanna fly it?" With not a second to pass Riddler and Two-face both exclaimed "Yes!" Like a kid who wanted a toy that their parents asked if they would play with it.

With a nod "Kay then" she tossed the keys to them a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Go knock yourself out." Josie opened the door and walked our. The rest fallowed after her, she then spoke up.

"Don't get mad Angel but they know about it" There was a giggle from the teen. "You mean the identity stuff?" Angel asked not really caring

"Yeah I told them" JoJo said apologetically

"It's okay, it was bound to come out eventually. And right now is the best time as any to know that." Floating up Angel and JoJo looked at the two men on the ground. "Press the middle button for the plane to come"

Riddler did just that, and a minute or so later came a black and white plane that had one dark angel wing and one white. As the plane landed safety in front of the two Angel said "Its voice control so don't worry if you don't know how to pilot"

"Fallow us to Wayne manner" JoJo called to them as the two teenagers flew off in that direction. As they put their seatbelt's on Riddler grinned "lets see if this works Harv" with that he said "Autopilot engage" When those words left his lips the plane rose from the ground into the air

"Travel to Wayne manner" he ordered.

With that said the plane flew off into what lay left of the said place.

* * *

Ohhhhhh~ foreshadowing *evil grin* I'm evil arn't I! But it's worse since its foreshadowing and a Clift hanger all in one! "Mwhahaha!"


End file.
